


untitled

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>untitled smutty drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“Please Lou,” Harry whines as he pushes his arse back against Louis’ face. Louis moans appreciatively and speeds up the flicking of his tongue, tracing the outline of Harry’s sensitive entrance, licking a flat stripe over it, dipping his tongue inside. 

He slips one hand down to rub at the skin underneath Harry’s balls with his thumb, loving Harry’s answering moan. He’s relaxed, his eyes closed as he works at Harry, tongue dancing over him, inside him, making him cry out. He loves this, loves the way Harry acts when they do this, whining and whimpering and begging, always pleading for more but acting like if he could do just this for the rest of his life he’d be happy. 

Harry clutches at the sheets, drawing them into his fists and knuckles turning white. He mouths at the pillow bunched underneath him, trying not to cry out because he knows the walls are thin. Louis knows it too but he’s acting like he doesn’t care, licking at him obscenely and not objecting when Harry moans too loud. 

“Lou,” Harry groans, trying to keep quiet. He gets back on all fours and cranes his neck to look back, desperate to see Louis’ faced pressed between his arse. The sight makes him moan and shiver, trying to keep his eyes open so he can watch. 

Louis reaches between his legs and cups Harry’s balls in one hand, stroking them with his fingers and massaging them in the palm of his hand. Harry whines and bucks back, clawing at the bedclothes desperately. Louis’ been teasing him this way for ages now, completely content where he is. 

Harry cries out as Louis narrows his tongue and stabs at his rim with it, his arms quivering with the strength of holding him up. “Fuck—” he chokes, arching back into Louis. Louis does it again and Harry nearly crumbles. “Fuck, yes,” 

Louis hums against him, hand still massaging Harry’s balls, tugging gently and rubbing underneath. Suddenly he pulls his mouth away, blowing cool air on Harry’s wet skin. “Please please please,” Harry chants, already missing the heat, the warm wetness. 

Louis ducks in, nipping at one of his arse cheeks, soothing the skin with his tongue. He sucks a bruise into it, taking his hand away from Harry’s balls to rub his thumb over his entrance while his tongue is otherwise occupied. 

Harry shudders under the rough drag of Louis’ calloused fingertip, dropping his head and moaning long and low. “Lou, need you to—” he stammers, gasping as Louis pulls his thumb away and brings his mouth back. 

“Hm?” Louis hums against him, breath hot. He knows what Harry needs but is enjoying this too much, they have plenty of time to get the other parts later. 

“Need you to put your fingers in me,” Harry pleads, wiggling his hips. Louis chuckles against him and skims his lips over Harry’s rim, nipping gently at the shiny pink skin. Harry whines, dropping down to his forearms. He can see his cock swaying between his legs, thick and heavy. “Want—” he starts to say, planning on begging Louis to touch his dick but the words get cut off a by a loud moan. 

“What do you want?” Louis says against him, his tone almost conversational as he continues flicking his tongue over Harry. 

“Fuck—everything,” Harry breathes, craning his neck again to look behind him. 

Louis laughs again and flicks his gaze up to meet Harry’s, making Harry’s knees buckle and he has to look away. 

He moans into the sheets, trying to muffle the sound. Louis pauses, pulling away for a brief second. “Let it out, babe,” he grants, leaning back into flick his tongue inside. Harry whines, arching his back and stammering Louis’ name. “Fuckfuck,” he says, clenching his eyes shut. 

“Feel good?” Louis asks, voice muffled against Harry’s skin. 

Harry just nods frantically, screwing up his face. “Shit, yes,” he pants, still nodding, “feels really good,” 

Harry can feel Louis smile against him and that almost sets him off, pressing his face into the pillows. 

“Good,” Louis says, beginning to get rougher with it, scraping his teeth across Harry’s skin and pointing his tongue. 

“Lou, your fingers, please,” Harry begs, his muscles wired in desperation. “Please, please,” 

Louis brings one hand up and rubs his finger down Harry’s crack, just teasing, letting it settle there before drawing it away and rubbing at Harry’s perineum with his knuckles. 

Harry groans in frustration, fisting the sheets tighter in his hands. “So mean,” he chokes out, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

Louis snorts and brings his hand back, pulling his mouth away so he can rub at Harry’s hole with his fingertips. He presses kisses to Harry’s arse cheeks, occasionally stopping to suck a dark mark into his milky white skin. 

Harry pushes back into his touch, reaching back with one hand to press his own fingers over Louis’. “Inside. Please,” 

Louis pulls his hand away and Harry kneads at his entrance with his fingers, circling around it. He moans before Louis knocks his hand away, leaning over him to curl it around the headboard. 

He comes back down and begins rubbing at Harry’s hole again, this time his fingers slick and wet with lube. 

“Yeah, please,” Harry pants, pushing back, knuckles turning white where they’re wrapped around the bottom of the headboard. Louis leans down and kisses the skin right above his entrance before pushing one finger in slowly, straight up to the knuckle. He waits a few agonizing seconds before he begins to move it, pulling out and pressing back in again. 

Harry’s already too impatient, wriggling back against his hand. “Do two,” he says brokenly, shaking his head before Louis can protest. “M’fine, need it,” 

Louis bites his lip as he pulls his finger out, this time sliding a second one in along side it. Harry whimpers and and grinds back, nodding. As Louis begins to pull them out and push them back in his mouth drops open, his lips wet with spit. He moans as Louis’ fingers curl, bucking back to get Louis to pick up the pace. 

Louis pulls out and pushes in harder, scissoring his fingers in the impossible tightness. “Yeah, yeah,” Harry moans, reaching blindly behind him with one hand. Louis grabs onto it and curls his fingers tight, clutching onto Harry’s hand as he fucks into him with his fingers. 

“More, please,” Harry begs into the sheets, dampening them with his spit. He whines as Louis rubs at his perineum with his thumb, fucking in faster. “C’mon, Lou, another one please, need—need you to stretch me out, please,” 

Louis groans and slips a third finger in along with the other two, pressed tight together. “Fuck,” Harry pants, digging his nails into Louis’ hand. 

Louis leans in to lick around his fingers and Harry cries out, his knees buckling. Louis continues to curl them inside him, pressing in deep and jabbing at his prostate. “Oh—” Harry gasps, fucking back on Louis’ fingers. 

“There you go baby,” Louis praises, kissing his arse cheek. “Push back on ‘em, yeah?” 

Harry nods like its the only thing he can do, mouth hanging open and lips shiny wet. He bucks backwards, taking Louis’ fingers deeper, crying out as they hit his spot. 

Louis twists his fingers, freeing his other hand and reaching in between Harry’s legs to curl around his cock. Harry almost falls flat on his stomach, whining as Louis strokes him in time with the press of his fingers. He’s buzzing, the ringing in his ears getting louder with every second. He can hear his heart beating fast in his chest, his ragged breathing and his broken moans. 

“Yeah, Lou, yes yes—” he cries as Louis curls and twists his fingers again, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. “Fuck, fuck,” his whole body is on the edge, he feels so good its like he’s falling but being picked up at the same time, he doesn’t know where to put his hands or his thoughts, can’t think of anything to do but buck back onto Louis’ hand and forward into his fist. 

Louis nuzzles into him, licking and kissing around his fingers as he pulls them out and plunges them in, a hard, fast pace to it. Harry sobs into the pillow, its too much, he’s close, so close— 

“Lou, I’m gonna—you’re gonna make me come if you don’t stop,” he admits, reaching underneath himself to push Louis’ hand away weakly. 

He whines as Louis uncurls his fingers from around his cock, even though he asked for it, concentrating on pushing the slow burning in his belly back. He breathes out heavily through his nose, shoving his orgasm to the back of his mind. 

Louis pulls his fingers out in a slick slide that leaves Harry feeling empty, craning his head back to see where he went. He’s pressing in close again, licking around Harry’s hole and running his hands down over his aching thighs. Harry can see Louis’ cock from this angle, rock hard and curving up toward his stomach, left untouched. He has a sudden desire to have it in his mouth, heavy and filling him up. 

“Lou Lou Lou,” He says, trying to catch Louis’ attention. He struggles to sit up, reaching back and pushing Louis away feebly. Louis looks at him in confusion and Harry presses closer, sliding his hands down Louis’ chest. “Wanna suck you,” he explains, kneading Louis’ nipples. “Want to so bad, want you in my mouth, please let me,” 

Louis nods and positions himself so he’s sitting on the end of the bed, letting Harry settle in between his knees. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes, hair matted to his forehead and cheeks flushed pink, lips slick and wet. Louis cups his cheek in his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes tenderly, guiding him closer to his cock. 

Harry nuzzles into him, skimming his lips up the side and pressing kisses underneath, taking it in his hand and giving the head little kitten licks. He moans, swirling his tongue around the tip hungrily. 

Louis threads his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging gently, scratching at his scalp. Harry leans into his touch and crowds forward, taking Louis between his lips and sucking. Louis moans as Harry’s slick heat envelops him, pushing in deeper, watching as Harry’s reddened lips slide down his length with ease. 

Harry closes his eyes and moans around him, pulling off to tease the head before pressing back down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks Louis in. He flicks his eyes up to meet Louis’, whining when they make eye contact and taking him deeper. 

Louis watches as Harry pushes himself farther, angling his throat just right until his nose is brushing up against Louis’ belly. Louis cradles his hand around the back of Harry’s skull, not really holding him down, just keeping him steady. 

Harry looks up again and Louis sees his eyes watering, his cheeks flushed. He takes his hand away and lets Harry come up for air, waiting as he breathes in deep before he sucks Louis back in again, holding himself there. He splays his hands out of Louis’ thighs, looking up at him again, telling Louis he can start fucking his mouth if he wants. Louis just shakes his head, not yet, and lets Harry pull off again before pushing him back. 

He keeps his hand in Harry’s hair, rocking his hips up just a little, biting his lip because god, Harry’s making little sounds he can’t control, fingers kneading into Louis’ legs. 

Harry pulls away and curls his hand around the base, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking hard, earning himself a moan. He pulls off and dips his head to lap and suckle at Louis’ balls, stroking him as he does so. He nuzzles in and Louis groans, Harry’s tongue licking a flat stripe up the underside. 

Impatiently, he pulls Harry’s head back up to his cock and Harry takes him in again, greedy with it, sliding half-way down and holding still, waiting. Louis thrusts his hips up, slipping all the way inside, groaning as he hits the back of Harry’s throat. 

Louis pulls back and thrusts in sharply, tugging on Harry’s hair, making him moan, the vibrations around his cock making him dizzy. He strokes his thumb over Harry’s cheekbone, getting him to open his eyes and look up at him, pushing himself even further down. 

Louis groans and pulls out, hooking his hands underneath Harry’s arms and pulling him back up on the bed. He lies back and lets Harry crawl on top of him, straddling his waist and licking into his mouth. 

Louis brings both hands down to squeeze Harry’s ass, pressing his fingers into the spot where he knows he left a bruise. Harry moans and kisses him harder, his hands on Louis’ chest. 

“Need you to fuck me,” he whispers against Louis’ lips, wriggling about. He brings one hand back and presses it against his hole, whimpering. “Please, need you inside me.” 

Louis nods and flips them over, grabbing the lube from where he discarded it before, squirting some on his fingers and and slicking himself up. Harry spreads his legs, letting Louis settle in between them. He snakes his arm around Louis’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss, using his other hand to guide Louis’ cock to his entrance. 

Harry moans as Louis presses into him, stroking his cock quickly. He stops when Louis is fully inside, pulling him flush against his body, pressing his cock to Louis’ stomach and letting him feel how hard he is. 

Louis grins and nips at Harry’s neck, pulling out a few inches and then back again, giving Harry time to get used to the stretch. Harry whines and shifts his hips, urging Louis on. 

“Move Lou, I’m ready, c’mon,” he begs, pulling his lips up to his own, licking into his mouth. He bites down on Louis lip as he starts to pull out, pressing back again and repeating the action, picking up speed each time. He moans and arches his back, allowing his body to be rocked by Louis’ thrusts, locking his ankles around his waist. 

Its just starting to get the point where Harry can feel his orgasm is going to start building when Louis stops, pulling out. 

“Huh?” Harry asks, opening his eyes and looking up at Louis. “Why’d you stop? Felt so good,” 

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss him on the forehead. “Want you to ride me,” he explains, pulling back and laying down, stroking himself. 

Harry nods and throws his leg over Louis’ waist so they’re face to face, pausing when Louis shakes his head. 

“Other way,” he says, and his voice is low and gravelly. “Wanna watch your arse bounce on my cock,” 

Harry shivers and moans, quickly readjusting himself so his back is to Louis. He reaches a hand behind him and guides Louis to his hole, sinking down until Louis is fully nestled inside. Louis brings his hands up to rest on Harry’s hips, holding him steady. He begins to guide him, showing Harry to rock against his cock, letting him gradually build up speed. 

Harry braces himself on Louis’ thighs, pushing himself up and down, over and over, flushed and sweaty. This angle feels so good and the knowledge that Louis is watching him bounce making him moan and cry out. 

Louis reaches a hand forward and touches it to the place where their bodies meet, watching in awe as his cock slides in and out repeatedly. 

Harry moans and grinds down onto him, taking him as deep as possible, rocking his hips. “So good, Lou, so good,” he says, clutching onto Louis’ legs. “Feel so good inside me,” 

Louis groans and bounces Harry faster by placing his hands on his hips, helping him come down harder. 

“Yeah, fuck, like that,” Harry whines, arching his back, Louis gawking at the way he looks like this. 

“God, babe,” he croaks, trailing a finger down Harry’s crack, making him shudder. “You look so fucking good like this, you have no idea,” His words make Harry moan and move faster, using one hand to fist his cock. 

“Yeah?” he says, breathless, and Louis doesn’t know if its from the praise or the pleasure, but the way Harry says it makes him think he wants to hear it again. 

“Yeah, so hot,” Louis goes on, eyes following Harry’s arse. “You’re so sexy, look so good—” 

Harry moans loudly, reaching behind him to claw at Louis’ belly. 

“You’re so good, Haz,” Louis says, watching the way his cock disappears inside Harry, looking so thick, filling him. “Making me feel so good, you’re doing so good.” 

“Fuck, Lou Lou Lou, I think I’m gonna—” 

“Sh, thats okay,” Louis soothes, running a hand up Harry’s arched back. 

“So close, feels so good,” Harry babbles on, hand working over his cock so rapidly Louis can here the slick sound of it. 

“I’m close too, its okay,” Louis says again, his voice soft. “Wanna see you come, look so good when I make you come, baby,” 

Harry cries out, hunching forward. “Keep talking,” he pleads, sliding up and down on Louis’ cock with no rhythm. 

“Want you to come for me Hazza, really bad, you’re so close, look so good,” Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s sides. “You feel so good around me, gonna come soon, want you to come first though.” 

Harry moans loudly, breathless little “Uhs” falling from his lips. 

“God, love the noises you make, babe,” Louis says, trying to push his orgasm away, wanting to wait for Harry but not sure if he can. He keeps talking, getting dirtier, trying to push Harry over the edge. “You sound so good when I’m filling you up, stretching you out, so loud, so hot,” 

“Fuck, Lou, please don’t stop, please,” Harry begs hoarsely, his voice ragged and rough. 

“Come on baby, you gonna come for me now? I’m gonna come too but I want you to come first, wanna make you feel so good, even better than I am right now,” Louis pauses and sits up, pushing Harry’s hand away and wrapping his own around his cock, stroking quickly and squeezing the head. “Love making you feel good, love it when you scream my name, love it when you come, get so tight around me, feels so good—” 

Harry cries out and hunches forward, body jerking and shuddering, coming all over Louis’ fist and his own stomach. He breathes heavily, centering himself before leaning back into Louis, a blissed out smile on his face. 

He keeps moving, grinding down on Louis’ cock until he’s coming, hips jerking erratically and filling him up. They come down together, Harry leaning his head back against Louis’ shoulder, letting him pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses, moaning quietly as Louis lifts him off and pulls out, laying him back. 

He waits until Louis comes back from the bathroom with a damp cloth and wipes them both down, cleaning his chest and stomach and then in between his legs, wiping the sweat from his forehead and placing a gentle kiss there. 

He’s already dozing off by the time Louis throws his arm across his waist, pulling the sheet up over them and kissing his shoulder, telling him to get to sleep. 

Harry does as told and snuggles in closer, letting his thoughts and his heartbeat even out as they both drift off.


End file.
